Promises
by Bao Blossom
Summary: Syaoran is finally back after five years and ready to continue his relationship with Sakura, but when a new power appears and threatens to take Sakura away, will Syaoran let them.T-T *sob* it's *sniff* finally *sniff* finished!!!! *SOB!*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, so don't waste your time and sue me, cuz I aint got no money… T-T

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, so don't waste your time and sue me, cuz I aint got no money… T-T

Lost Hope

"Aristoleles was a great philosopher and a scientist, he used to say that life was made by four elements: fire, water, wind and earth. He also used to say that-…" Sakura's English teacher went on

'_Syaoran… it has been a long time. He promised me to come back, but we were merely kids back then, I hope you have not yet forgotten me. I hope you will one day be with me again… forever…_'Sakura said to herself, lost in her own thoughts and dreams. 

As usual, Tomoyo glanced at her, still worried after she had been this way for about 2 months or so.

Sure, Sakura and Meilin kept in touch, but Syaoran's training had intensified these last few months and not even Meilin could see him any more. Any way Syaoran never wrote to her, they wouldn't let him; he was to have no distractions during his training. That's why Meilin kept in touch with Sakura. Just to let her know he was fine. But it had been 2 months since Sakura knew he was fine, and now she knew absolutely nothing what so ever about him. All together it had been five years since she hadn't seen him. So it was a bit reasonable that she had become less cheery than she usually was. 

Tomoyo was always by her side and was always supporting her. Sakura didn't like to see her friend sad because of her, so she would say she didn't missing him, changed the subject when Tomoyo said something about Syaoran. But Tomoyo knew better, she knew her friend was losing hope. 

"Miss Kinomoto!" the teacher practically yelled

"Huh? What?" said a surprised Sakura

"I just love it when my students pay as much attention to me as you do. Please try to concentrate. That's the third time today Kinomoto. Is something wrong? Do you have fever?" asked her teacher

"No, I'm fine, and I'm sorry." answered Sakura gloomily as usual. 

The teacher continued with her class, and so did all the others, another school day. All meaningless to Sakura.

*****************************

At the end of the day Tomoyo went to Eriol to seek advice. She had planned to take Sakura to the carnival, but she knew what would happen. She knew it wouldn't work. 

"I don't know what to do any more Eriol. I've tried everything, but nothing seems to get Syaoran off her mind. How dare he do this to her? Make her suffer like this! He has no right!" Tomoyo shouted suddenly angry

"You have lost faith?" Eriol asked her, gently taking her hand

"I don't know, I don't know what to believe any more. All I know is that my best friend is suffering for something that can't be fixed by me. If he would come back… everything would be fine, but like I said, I can't do anything." 

"Don't worry, destiny always finds a way. And if there is one thing I do know, it's that their destiny is to be together." Eriol comforted Tomoyo 

"Thank you, you always know what to say." Tomoyo said giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. She stoked his hand once more, and then headed to find Sakura.

***************************************

Sakura walked slowly in the school yard amongst the other pupils her head a little down cast. Her eyes gloomy. Her lips neutral, not having shone her beautiful true smile in some time.

"Sakura!" 

Her ears pricked up recognising her friends voice. She turned and used that smile Tomoyo knew to well. The one she used when she didn't want Tomoyo to feel bad for her. Seeing Tomoyo's face serious and determined, not very common talking about Tomoyo, she looked at her friend with a questioning face.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked eager to find out

Tomoyo reached her and paused a little catching her breath from the run. "Sakura we have to talk." 

"About what?"

"About you Sakura… you and Li." said Tomoyo firmly

Sakura turned away no longer making eye contact with Tomoyo. She didn't want to talk about him; she had tried to give up hope, trying to block him out of her thoughts, although never succeeding.

"Tomoyo, I… don't, I can't… just, can we talk about this some other time?" asked Sakura trying to look for a way out.

"No" Tomoyo said more determined than ever. She sighed and her face softened a bit"Sakura do you remember, a long time ago, I told you that your happiness is mine?" Sakura nodded "Well, I'm worried about you, I know what's wrong, but you don't want to share that with me. Listen to me, you love Li don't you?" 

Sakura nodded again, this time her eyes getting moist. Tears threatening so roll down her face. 

"I don't have magic powers but I know love when I see it. So, please believe me when I say that he loves you too. And you know Li better than I do. Do you really think he isn't coming back? Do you really think he would break a promise he made to the person he loves most in this world?" 

Sakura shut her eyes hoping she could hold back the tears that way. She didn't know what to say. What Tomoyo said was very true, but it had been so long. 

"Tomoyo, I…I, know your right, and I want more than anything to believe you. But… it, has been so long, and… I…" she started saying,

But opening her damp eyes she saw Tomoyo was no longer looking to her. Instead she was looking in shock past her. A small smile appeared on Tomoyo's face. Not knowing why Sakura turned looking for an answer. 

When she turned, her sad face also expressed shock. There standing a few feet in front of her, was a boy, taller than her, with dark tangled hair, a lovely shade of chocolate, a small but meanfull smile, rarely seen. And deep penetrating eyes, the same eyes that had told her the thing that had made her the happiest person in the world five years ago… 'I love you.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

well, that was the first chapter… please review and well keep reading, by the way, I would like to thank Capie for all the support and help she gave me in this fan fic ^.^! 


	2. Happiness

Well, this is my second chapter, and like you already know, I don't own CCS T-T and yes, there will be more fluff, actually I'

Well, this is my second chapter, and like you already know, I don't own CCS T-T and yes, there will be more fluff, actually I'm finished with the story… but, I talk too much, so, read and enjoy!

**Happiness**

** **

The boy took some steps forward and softly touched Sakura's face. Wiping the tears from her cheeks. 

"I hope these tears weren't shed for me." He said softly to her"And if they were, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for having made you wait so long. But I kept my promise. And now I make another. I promise you I will stay forever by your side Sakura."

Sakura couldn't help but shed new tears, more than before, but with a very different feeling. She wished this moment would last forever. Without thinking she jumped in his arms and hugged him like never before. She didn't want to let go. Even after she knew his new promise was real. And when she felt his arms around her back and waist she knew that love was the most powerful force in this world. Tomoyo's words were still present in her mind. And she loved her friend for saying them.

"I love you Syaoran" she said softly in to his ear 

He pulled her away and looked at her with his very familiar intense gaze. Their faces close to each other. "I love you too Sakura."He whispered low enough so only she could hear. He took her head and lay it again on his shoulders.

Tomoyo from only a few feet away was as happy a Sakura. 

"Why didn't I bring my camera to school this very day?" she said to herself

"It was about time." said a voice behind her. 

"You were right Eriol. Destiny always finds a way." said Tomoyo giving him another kiss on the cheek. He smiled warmly, took her face and pressed his lips against hers. 

Syaoran pulled Sakura away once more, taking his hand to her face wiping the last of her tears. Sakura put her hand over his and cuddled her face with it. With his other hand he lifted her chin a bit, getting her attention. 

"Sakura, I have so much to tell you, and I also want to know what you have done, when can I see you again?" 

She lowered his hand from her face and took it between her both hands and thought for a moment.

"I also want to talk to you, but, when are you free?" she asked him

"I'm free when you are." He said

"Oh! I know! Tomoyo gave me two tickets to go to the carnival. But… I was supposed to go with her" she said putting her hand on her chin.

From behind some bushes, Eriol and Tomoyo were still eavesdropping. Hearing this, Tomoyo fell hard on the floor. She got up quickly and rushed over full speed to where the reunited couple was. 

"Sakura! Oh, I forgot to tell you! Tomorrow I will be busy, so I can't go to the carnival, but why don't you take Li?" she said signalling Syaoran, then she looked up at him "Oh hello Li, it's a good thing your back!" she greeted bowing in front of him.

Sakura and Li both had question marks above their heads. Syaoran bowed not knowing what else to do. No one said a word. A sweat drop appeared on Tomoyo's head. 

"Well I have to go now! Bye! Have fun at the carnival!" she said taking off at full speed again. Leaving a very confused couple behind her .

*****************************

On the way home Sakura was more than happy, she was ecstatic. She was making up for the 2 months of depression. She flung the door open and yelled "I'm home!"Kero came down to receive her knowing Fujitaka wasn't home. Touya had already established his presence. 

"How was your d--ahhhhh!" shouted Kero as his Mistress suddenly grabbed him and began to swing him around the room like a crazy merry-go-round. 

"Kero! I'm so happy! Syaoran came back!" yelled Sakura 

Kero still dizzy from the wild ride tried to make sense of his world. "The brat is back? To stay?" he asked

"Yes!!" Sakura shouted again and took Kero in her arms hugging him. Poor Kero was suffocating. '_So he is back. Well that doesn't please me much, but I'm glad Sakura is herself once more_.' Kero thought.

Sakura went up to her room and plopped herself on the bed remembering what had just happened. Sakura couldn't believe it. In just a couple of minutes her life had gone from melancholic, to perfect.She was sorry she had ever doubted him, but everything would be fine now. 

His soft hand wiping her tears away. Not for the first time. But this time there was much more emotion than before.

"So what did he say to you?" asked Kero interrupting her precious thoughts

"Huh? Oh, well he asked me if we could talk, and I said yes. We're going to the carnival tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

"No thanks, but don't forget to bring me some thing." he said,"So what are you going to wear?" 

Sakura's eyes widened, she hadn't thought about it. 

"Ahhhhhhh! I have absolutely nothing to wear!" she screamed

She jumped up from her bead and ran for the closet frantically digging between drawers and hangers. Throwing out several pieces of garment. Kero was trying his best to dodge them. Only the heel of one of Sakura's shoes defeated him. 

"No… no, no, no, too yellow, no, no, too short, no, too old, no, no, no, too casual, no, no, no, what the heck is this? Ahhhhhh!" she screamed very desperate.

She quickly got up and dialled Tomoyo's number. It rang once, twice, three times. '_Come on pick up_.' Sakura thought to herself

"Hello?" 

"Tomoyo?" asked Sakura

"Yes? How are you Sakura? Doing better?" Tomoyo asked

"Yes, thanks. Um, listen, I need you to do me a favor… can you?" she asked anxiously

"You know that if I can I will. What is it?" she asked

Sakura took a deep breath and sighed. "Well you know that Syaoran and I have a… date… tomorrow. And well I, was kinda looking in my closet… and well, I don't really have anyth-" she started

"Ahhhh! Say no more!" Tomoyo practically shouted"I can't believe I have the chance to design the clothes for Sakura's first lovely date with Li! This emotion is indescribable!" 

"Um, can you do it then?" asked Sakura, with a small sweat drop on her forehead.

"Of course! You can count on me Sakura. I will not let you down!" Tomoyo confirmed 

"Thank you so much Tomoyo… for everything. Thank you for being there, for trying, and for believing… you don't know how much I cherish you. I don't know what I would do without you." said Sakura

"Sakura, you would do the same for me, you don't owe me anything. I love you, you are my best friend. And can always count on me, I promise" said Tomoyo

"Thank you Tomoyo" answered Sakura

"What are friends for?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

woah! Hold up, when she said I love you I meant as a friend… ok!?I know she is supposed to love Sakura in the real story… but I think T+E make a better couple… I hope it's a little better. I'm sorry for my grammar, neither Japanese of english are my first languages…And I'll try to post a new chapter, every two days, so keep reading please! And once again, thanks to Capie!


	3. The Date

I don't own any of the CCS characters… not even Syaoran T-T, and I wrote this just cuz I had nothing to do one day, so, please

I don't own any of the CCS characters… not even Syaoran T-T, and I wrote this just cuz I had nothing to do one day, so, please don't sue me, and enjoy…

**The Date**

** **

"Wow. You look really good in that. Did Tomoyo make it?" asked Kero, still with a small Band-Aid on his head from yesterday's frantic closet search. 

"Yes. Poor Tomoyo. She was up all night, trying to finish it. But it's very nice isn't it? Simple but very nice. And she was very happy when she gave it to me."said Sakura straitening out some wrinkles on the fabric. 

Tomoyo had made a beautiful pink dress. It was short and tight, not like the outfits she would use to make for Sakura when she had a card to catch. No sleeves. Tied at the neck. With a purse and platform sandal like shoes. 

"You wear lipstick?" asked Kero 

"Well. I do now." she replied not looking up from the mirror, as she carefully lined her lips with pink lipstick. 

"Why do you get so dressed up now?You used to dress normally years ago, and he still fell for you didn't he?" said Kero

Sakura just looked at him and gave him a warm smile. She picked him up and gave him a kiss on his little cheek staining him with pink lipstick. He blushed a little. 

Sakura set him down and looked over at her clock "Oh! I'm late! Tell Touya when he gets here I'll be back after nine but before eleven OK? "Bye Kero!"

"Have a good time"

*******************

Syaoran was at the Penguin park relaxing against a post looking anxiously in both directions hoping to see a beautiful, thin girl, with auburn hair, emerald green eyes, and the most beautiful smile. Not seeing her, he looked at his watch again. It read five ó seven just like it did 5 seconds ago. He sighed and suddenly saw some movement to his left. He turned and hoped to see her. But instead, he saw a grown woman, like twenty seven with wavy greyish hair, and a beautiful smile.

Normally he would have let her pass, but there was something about her that caught his attention. The woman suddenly realised someone was looking at her; she turned and smiled at him. 'Those eyes' he thought turning a light shade of pink. She had lovely emerald eyes… just like…

"Syaoran!" a small but lively voice said from a far. 

He looked up and spotted an angel. Her hair let loose with only 2 berets, swaying with the wind. Her lips shining more than ever her beautiful contagious smile.

"I'm sorry! Have you been waiting for a long time?" she asked him

"No…" he said a little nervous and blushing a bit. It had been 5 years since he saw her. And she had grown. The dress Tomoyo had made for her made her body look prettier than it already was. 

"Come on. Lets go!" she said

He was so glad to hear her voice. It had changed a bit but it made him remember old times, and it reassured him that she was happy with him. He turned once more to where the mysterious woman was but he saw nothing.

*****************************

"So Meilin is engaged again?" asked Sakura

"Yup. He seems like a nice guy, and more importantly, he seems to love Meilin, although I think no one will ever be good enough for my cousin." answered Syaoran

Sakura smiled a bit. She knew Syaoran didn't love Meilin like he loved her. But she was still his cousin and Sakura understood he was a bit jealous. "Well I'm happy for her, she has done so many wonderful things for me… for us" said Sakura, constantly licking her ice cream.

They had come to the carnival and played some games. Sakura was absolutely smothered in stuffed animals Syaoran had won for her. Although he had to carry them all. She had won a little stuffed wolf for him. Now they were at a table both with ice cream and catching on. 

"Well Chiharu and Yamazaki are still together. And I honestly don't know how, but Yamazaki has been telling less and less lies over the years. I thought she would never achieve it. But, love concurs all." said Sakura

"I agree." answered Syaoran looking deep into her eyes.

Sakura blushed a bit and licked her ice cream. 

"Um… listen Sakura."He said looking away and toying his ice cream cone with his fingers."There's something I want to tell you, but I need you to answer some questions before I say this." he said to her standing up.

"Sure. Anything." replied Sakura.

"Well… you love me don't you?" she nodded and smiled "OK, and you're sure you will never… get sick of me, if I am with you for the rest of your life?" He asked getting more and more nervous with every word. 

"Of course not." said Sakura; a little curiosity was growing inside her. She wondered if he was going to say what she was thinking. 

Syaoran could feel a cannon ball in his throat. He started to blush, first a light pink than rapidly began to turn a deeper and deeper red. "And you will love me forever?" he asked almost unable to breath.

"Yes…" Sakura said, she too getting exited. 

"Well, OK then. Here I go. Sakura, I would like it very, very much, if… you know, you… we, became more than just… boy friend and girl friend. So do you think you and I could… well…" Syaoran stammered, so red now Sakura was afraid he would faint "Would you say yes… if I, well… if I asked you… to… be… engaged… to me?"

Sakura put her hand over his and made him look at her. He was still a bit red and didn't know what to say. Sakura just smiled and kissed his hand softly. 

"You look so cute when you're nervous and blushing." she said to him

Syaoran stood stiffer than a block of wood, '_I was blushing_?' he thought. He continued to look at her waiting for an answer, more insecure now, than in all his life. 

Sakura also stood up, right in front of him. She had to look up a little. He had really grown. She smiled and put her arms around his neck.She gave him a kiss… on the cheek. Standing up on her tippy toes even though her shoes had heels. She pulled away and looked at him again still with that cute insecure face. She smiled once more lay her head on his chest and put her arms around his body. 

"What do you think I'm going to say?" she asked him

Syaoran looked from one side to another. He was never good at catching indirect answers. And even though this one was really direct, the blood rushing up to his head had made him a little dizzy and he wasn't thinking as clearly as he usually did. Calming down feeling Sakura so close to him, he finally figured it out. 

"Oh! This is to good to be true!" Tomoyo whispered in the shadows behind a bush. "I can't believe I got this on video!"She turned around hugged and kissed Eriol. "Oh thank you for inviting me to the carnival!" 

Eriol smiled and hugged her back"I just want to make you happy. Because you make me happy." he smiled. Tomoyo turned and just starred at him. '_The heck with Sakura and Li_' she thought she put her camera down and took Eriol's hand to help her up.

"What's your favourite stuffed animal?" Eriol asked Tomoyo taking her into the carnival.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: it's good to see Tomoyo back to normal, and like I said last time, I know she loves Sakura, but Eriol and her make a much more kawaii couple don't you think?? ^_^


	4. The Dream

Well here I am again, and I would like to give a very special thanks to my first reviewer… and of course to all of my other on

Well here I am again, and I would like to give a very special thanks to my first reviewer… and of course to all of my other ones…so I am about well, ¬¬' no I'll shut up…

** **

**Chapter 4: The Dream**

** **

"Thank you for a wonderful night Syaoran. And for walking me home." said Sakura

"I wasn't about to let you walk home alone this time of night. Besides I wouldn't have seen you 15 minutes more." He answered her

It was late, like 11:30, even though Sakura said she would be home before eleven. She wasn't worried though. But unknown to her, someone else was. Touya had been at the window since eleven. When he got home Kero had told him Sakura went out. He didn't tell him it was on a date. Touya didn't even know Syaoran was back. And Kero knew that Touya was even less fond ofSyaoran than he was. So he decided to keep his mouth shut. 

"Well, tomorrow there's no school, so maybe we could go out again. I'll call you." said Syaoran to her. 

"OK, that sounds good… " said Sakura, 

She paused a bit looking form one side to another, and then back at Syaoran. He smiled, his odd smile, seen more often now, and started to move close to her. Sakura was on a step so she didn't have to get on her tiptoes any more. '_All right that's it!_' thought Touya as he stormed to the door. Just an inch was left between Syaoran and Sakura's lips. Closer, closer, almost… 

"**SO!**…"Touya said practically shouting

"Ahhhh!" they both shouted in unison. They looked up at Touya. Sakura had a sweat drop on her forehead. Syaoran had his usual little vein popping out. Touya did also. 

Touya starred. Syaoran starred. Sakura just kept looking from Syaoran to Touya. From Touya to Syaoran.'_Apparently, nothing has changed_'she thought to herself. 

"It's late squirt. You better go inside." said Touya to Sakura breaking the silence but not moving his eyes an inch.

"All right. I'm coming… Good night Syaoran." she said

"Good night." He said smiling and ignoring Touya for the first time. 

Sakura looked at her brother and raised an eyebrow. Touya stormed back in the house and left them alone, getting the clue. Syaoran took Sakura's face in his hands and levelled his lips with hers. Sakura let herself be taken by the moment and shut her eyes. It wasn't a very long kiss. Actually is was quiet short, but it felt like an eternity and Syaoran's lips felt so sweet against Sakura's. They finally broke off and just looked at each other for a while. They blushed and smiled at the same time.

"Good night. See you tomorrow." Syaoran said to Sakura.

Sakura watched him as he got to the end of the block, turned back and waved, then disappeared behind the houses. Sakura waved back, sighed and smiled. She turned and walked back to her house. Touya was waiting for her, his usual angry face. Seeing him, Sakura also put on her angry face. 

"Why are you so mean to us? Syaoran and I are now a permanent couple. Please just try to accept him… For me." She said to him growing less angry. "I promise you he will take good care of me."

Touya just sighed and looked at her. "Give me some time… and don't push it in front of me." He said to her

Sakura smiled and kissed him on the forehead. Her brother was always over protective with her, and she knew that he had always been very jealous, but he really did care for her. She went up to her room. Kero was already asleep, so Sakura undressed and put on her PJ's in silence. She tucked herself in and sighed one last time, and then she went to sleep with a smile on her face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Do you know what balance is?'

'Yes.' asked Sakura searching for the source of the voice.

'Nature… is a huge balance, this whole world is a living balance… but… you have disrupted it!' yelled a voice

Sakura still searching for the source suddenly saw something. Two balls of energy, one black, the other white. A lot like the light and dark. But they were different, the white sphere was bigger than the black one. It wasn't a huge difference, but you could see it. 

'You are right, we are a balance also. We have chosen these forms in order for you to understand. You are an extra weight in us, and we are sorry to say you need to be eliminated. You have great magical power, but it has grown uncontrollably. Before, there was only Clow. Then there was you, but Clow reincarnated. The balance had a somewhat acceptable difference, but you and Li Syaoran have increased your powers and the balance in now unequal. So an elimination is necessary… you are the only one who does not belong here.'

Sakura was watching all this from above. She saw the two spheres and she saw herself talking to them. And she could feel what the Sakura down there felt. '_What is this? Who are they? What am I doing down there_?' she wondered to herself.

'Can't I just give you my magic powers?' asked Sakura very insecure she knew she had to give an answer. 

'Unfortunately, it cannot be this way. If we could we would. But your life is worth just as much and more than you magical powers put together.In other words, two magical sources, can make one life. And we need you to disappear completely, your life and your magical power too. Three sources.We are very sorry to inform you. But we felt it right to tell you before we actually did it. We will come and take you soon, but you won't know when, so please we are very sorry, but we cannot do this by force. You have to agree, that you will no longer exist. If you do not this world will not have a natural balance, and it will die.'

Sakura had tears in her eyes. Suddenly in her hands was the fate of the whole world. And everybody she knew. Tomoyo, Eriol, her father, Touya, all her friends. Syaoran. 

'I'll do it…' she answered

'_This can't be! This isn't real_.' Sakura said from above also starting to cry

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed freeing her arms from the sheets that seemed to strangle her. She looked around her room. It was dimly lit by the rising sun. 

"Are you ok?" asked Kero suddenly in front of her

"I'm fine… just, I, just had a nightmare, that's all. Thanks." She said getting up

In the bathroom, she wiped her face, and looked at herself in the mirror. '_Was it real? Or was it just a dream_?' she was worried. She had to tell someone. She called Syaoran.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

oooh! The plot changes… well keep reading if you want to know what finds out, the next chapter is… um, eh, interesting…. ¬¬ yeah, that's it, well I better shut up before yall think I'm stupid… if you haven't figured it out already… -_-' 


	5. Some One To Fight For

This chapter is kind of intense… so get prepared for it… and when you finish reading it, don't kill me and try to be patient… 

This chapter is kind of intense… so get prepared for it… and when you finish reading it, don't kill me and try to be patient… please… :P

** **

**Chapter 5: Someone To Fight For**

** **

"Hello?" said a familiar voice on the other side of the phone.

"Syaoran… sorry for calling so early, but, could you please come over? I'm… I have to tell you something."

"Sure, I'll be right over." He answered a little worried. Sakura sounded strange. He got into some suitable clothes and wasted no time in getting to her house. When Syaoran got there Sakura was on her doorsteps waiting. 

"Sakura… are you ok?" he asked her

"Wow, that was fast. Come on. Let's walk." She said taking his hand

Sakura explained to him her 'dream' and told him what she had seen and what she was going to do. Syaoran didn't know what to say. He had a feeling that this wasn't just a dream. It was real. They were both sitting at the swings at Penguin Park. Sakura's eyes were misty. She too had a feeling that it wasn't just a dream. Li stood up, angry. 

"I won't let them. I will do anything to keep you safe."

"But Syaoran, what if it has to be done?" 

Syaoran remained silent; he had an answer to that. He would take her place. But she would become depressed if he told her. So he said nothing. He only turned away. He saw the same woman who was at the park yesterday. She was leaning on a tree looking at the couple. Her eyes met with Syaoran's. They were mesmerising. Then he knew. He looked back to look at Sakura. Her eyes were a little misty, but you could still see their beautiful colour. They were identical. He turned again to confirm. But the woman was gone. 

He looked back at Sakura. Now with her face in her hands. He shook off the lady deal and went over to help her up.

"Come on. Let's go get your mind off this." He said to her giving her his hand.

Sakura sighed and took his hand. She smiled a bit. She knew if anyone could make her feel better, it was Syaoran. So during the day, she tried her hardest to get her mind off the dream and as the day passed, it seemed to work. They went for a walk at the park, then into the city. To different stores. And to the movies.

"This reminds me of that day when we caught the dream card. Do you remember? You used the Time Card to try and wake me up. It worked, but you didn't feel so good afterwards." said Sakura looking dreamily at the ceiling of a candy store. 

"I did what I did for you, not for me. If you were going to be ok, it didn't really matter what could happen to me." said Syaoran to her

"Don't say that…" said Sakura suddenly serious."I don't know what I would do without you." she said sweetly touching his cheek 

Syaoran just smiled sadly, and took her hand. 

"Come on, it's getting dark. We should get home" he said standing up

*****************************

On the way home it got a little chilly very suddenly. Sakura shivered a bit and Syaoran took of his outer shirt and covered her back with it. She put it on and extended out her arms looking herself over. Sakura looked back at Syaoran and smiled at him, giving a little twirl so he could see. It was huge for her, but she didn't look bad. He smiled and put his arm around her as she lay her head on his shoulder. They had come to Penguin Park. 

"You know, I was sitting over there on that pink little penguin, when I realised that I loved you." He said pointing to a little penguin beside the King Penguin. 

Sakura smiled and looked up at him."I think it was here in this park, that I realised that I liked you too."

"Why do you say that?" He asked her

"Well, think about it. A lot of our battles were right here. And you were always there to protected me. When Tomoyo lost her voice you told me not to worry and not to cry. But what I remember most. Was that time when I told Yukito my feelings. I was so depressed but you were right there to comfort me." 

"I only did what was right." He said to her

They smiled and looked deep into each others eyes. Sakura's dream was forgotten. And their faces neared each other's. Suddenly out of nowhere. They heard a familiar giggling. They looked up and saw Tomoyo and Eriol sitting on a bench. Doing what they were just about to do. 

"Goodness… umm…" Syaoran said looking oddly at them. He sweat dropped and cleared his throat a bit. This was not how he remembered them. So he was not used to seeing this. 

Sakura just giggled a bit and turned Syaoran's head to were she was. "Where were _we_?"

"By the way. The other night at the carnival… When I told, um, asked you that. Well I forgot to give you something. I have it now." He said to Sakura, blushing as usual.

Sakura smiled as he reached in his pocket. He stopped as if someone would have stuck a knife in his back. He lifted his head and looked cautiously around. 

"What is it Eriol?" she heard Tomoyo saying from her bench.

She looked over and saw Eriol doing the same thing as Syaoran. Then she felt it. Like a freezing chill up her back that then covered her whole body. A magical source was near. A very powerful one. Sakura was certain what it was. She had felt it before in her dream. Syaoran was looking at her. Guessing what Sakura was thinking. Sakura just nodded slightly.

"You can still get out of here." He said to her

"No. It would find me anyway." She said still searching for two balls of light 

"Sakura. Do you know what this is?" Eriol said behind her

She nodded. Not turning around. She didn't want to tell them what she was about to do. Especially not Tomoyo. '_Why did they have to be here_?' she thought. 

"Do you want me to explain?" said Syaoran reading the look on her face. 

Sakura nodded, still not facing the couple behind her. Tears started to gather in her eyes. 

They would probably react the same way Syaoran did when she told them. They would try to save her, but it had to be done. It was unquestionable. Tears ran down her face. 

"I'll take her place." said Eriol without doubting

"No I will. You have nothing to do in this." said Syaoran

"Neither do you." Eriol answered back. 

Tomoyo just listened quietly. Tears running down her face as well. They had moved away from Sakura so she couldn't hear. And Syaoran had explained what she had told him. 

"You have to stay here. My job is to protect her. No matter what. I have someone to fight for. And you do also." He said to Eriol looking at Tomoyo. "That's why I have to do this and you have to stay." 

Eriol frowned and turned away. Syaoran had made his point. Sakura was still behind them. Waiting. Not wanting to face them. She looked up and gasped. They were here. 

"It is time." They said neutrally. She nodded.

"SAKURA!" yelled Syaoran

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ahhhhh!!! Cliff hanger! I hate cliff hangers… well when I read them… ha ha ha! Don't worry I wont be long in posting the next chapter I promise… so hang on! He he he! 


	6. Good Bye...?

T-T this chapter is very sad… well heck just look at the title

T-T this chapter is very sad… well heck just look at the title! BUT IT'S NOT THE LAST ONE! So please you can kill me when you finish reading it… but don't stop reading the story!!! Ok? By the way, I would still like to thank Capie of course, and my first reviewer Lyss Chan! ^^ thank you and all the other reviewers for all your support! 

** **

**Good Bye**

** **

The spheres now had the shape of humans. The white sphere was a woman with long strait hair that reached her toes. The black sphere was now a grown man, identical to the woman. He extended his hand and something shot of his palm at Sakura. It was long and cylindrical like an empty tube with a sharp peak on one of its ends. Sakura took in a beep breath, closed her eyes and thought she would never open them again.She felt something push her out of the way. 

Loosing her balance she fell hard on the floor, and looked up. Syaoran was standing were she had been. The black tube rapped itself around his right arm and the sharp end was introduced in the back of his hand. Syaoran twitched in pain. A white powder begun to emerge with a slight tinge of yellow. As it found its way through the tube. It dimmed and changed its colour to black. Syaoran turned to look at Sakura. 

"Are you all right? I didn't mean to push you so hard. But…" he said extending out his left hand.

Sakura just stared up at him not believing what had just happened. She ignored his hand and stood up with an angry face. Tears began to flow from her eyes. "Why?" she said to him, her teeth gritted and anger in her voice. 

"I'm sorry… but I couldn't tell you. You wouldn't have let me do it. But, did you think I was just going to do nothing?" he said softly to her

"This wasn't about you! You had nothing to do in this! Nothing was supposed to happen to you! Take that thing off him!" she yelled at the sources. 

"We can't. The transfer is being made and it can't be stopped." They answered her

"But he is not part of this!" she yelled again

"It is the same. Three sources will be taken from me and given to my other." The woman said

Sakura was now so angry, her cheeks were red. But knowing there was nothing she could do, Sakura fell to the ground, weeping. She felt Syaoran's hand on her shoulder and pushed it away. He sighed and knelt down next to her. She was so angry at him, at herself, at the sources. What was she going to do without Syaoran? 

"You… you, broke… you broke your… promise."She said between weeps. 

"I know... and I'm sorry." He said to her. Trying again to put his arm around her. She pulled away. 

"You promised… to be… to be with me… forever." She said

"I won't be here physically but if you want me to… I will always be with you. If your heart remembers me." He answered taking her into his arms and lifting her up.

This caused her to cry even more. She hugged him back with all her might realising this would be the last time she would be able to do it. They stood there a while. Syaoran letting her cry on his shoulder. The truth was, he also felt like crying. But not because he was going to die. Death didn't scare him. But he also would never see her again. 

"You did this for me… I'm so sorry for getting you into this! I never should have told you." said Sakura still crying

Syaoran felt very weak all of a sudden. Sakura noticed his embrace lost its force.His arms went limp and he started to fall to the ground. She tried to keep him up but he was too heavy for her. He fell to his knees and so did she. He lay his head on her chest and tried to reach for her hand. She took it and pressed it against her face. And when she did, she noticed the small grains of powder coming from his hand had changed. They had lost that yellowish colour, now they shone more and were exactly the same as the woman. Sakura looked at them, demanding an answer. 

"It was extracting his magical powers. Now that they are gone. It's proceeding… with his life force." They answered 

She gasped and looked back at Syaoran. His eyes were shut in pain. He was totally on the ground now. Only his head was on her lap. But his hand was still in hers. And not much, but with some embrace from him. 

"Syaoran?!" she waited for an answer 

Slowly, he opened his eyes as if it were the hardest thing in the world. He looked up and saw her worried teary eyes. He smiled a little. All he could.

"You look pretty when you cry. But it doesn't suit you." He said to her

Sakura took him in her arms and hugged him more. A small circular object fell from his pocket. It made a little cling as it hit the floor. Sakura looked down as she saw it roll towards her knee. It hit her leg and fell sideways rolling to a stop. 

"I never did get to give it to you." whispered Syaoran

She picked it up. It was silver. And had something pink on it. A small copper Sakura blossom. Very simple but the kind of thing she would have picked out. She stared at it, and in doing so she began to think of everything she was losing.

Tomoyo and Eriol had kept their distance. Tomoyo was looking away, crying on Eriol's chest. Eriol just kept looking in their direction feeling Syaoran's presence weaker with each second. 

"Sakura… I love you for who you are. Please don't let this affect you much. I wouldn't want to come and see you miserable because of me. I want you to always be how you are. Have hope. And never give up. For me."He whispered. 

"I promise you I will try." She answered back to him

"Good bye, my love…" Syaoran whispered

His body began to glow and the grains that made his body were now visible. He smiled a bit. But it soon faded, as the last fragments of his life were extracted from his body. The tube disappeared. And his hand disappeared from Sakura's. 

Sakura's eyes went blank. She saw everything, but was not ready to accept it. Her mind would not respond. She stood up. And just stared at where his body had been.

"That wasn't fair." She said to him 

Sakura still had the ring in her hand. Loosening her fingers she let it drop to the ground. What was it worth without him? She thought to herself. The ring rolled to a stop when one of her tears hit it from above. 

"Good bye…? SYAORAN!!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

waaaaaaaaaaah! That was so sad!!!!!!!! Poor Sakura!!!!!*Cry*T-T how could I write something like this??!*Sob!* I was very in a weird mood that day… *sniff*but the next chapter is … kind of confusing… and also a little sad. if you don't get it, please tell me. But please keep reading!!!!!!! This is not over yet!!!!!!!


	7. Never Stop Trying

*Sob* well, the last chapter was very sad… and well, this one is… T-T oh just read

*Sob* well, the last chapter was very sad… and well, this one is… T-T oh just read! Chapter 7: Never Stop Trying

** **

"Thank you for understanding. And we are sorry for all the trouble we caused you." The 

two glowing sources said to her.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

_'Sakura!'said Syaoran trying his best to keep himself on his feet._

_"Huh?" she said looking back and seeing him struggle. She ran back to help him as he fell to his knees. "Are you all right?" she asked looking down at him and putting her hand on his shoulder. He lifted up his own hand and put it over hers. _

_"Sakura…" he began_

_"Yes?" she smiled at him_

_"I… I… I want to tell you, that I love you!"_

_Sakura pulled away in shock. _

_-----------------_

_"I know it doesn't mean anything to you now, but… I love you Syaoran!You are the person I love most!" Sakura said to Syaoran, tears in her eyes, she turned away and cried. There was a moment of silence and then…_

_"I love you too Sakura." He said to her_

_Sakura looked up in shock to where Syaoran was, he gave her his warm reassuring smile._

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Sakura turned and stared emotionless at them waking up from her most precious memories. The two sources turned to look at each other and then back at where Sakura was still sitting. But they didn't leave, something strange was happening. It was like they were waiting forsomething. 

The tiniest ray of hope shone on her heart. She didn't know how. But what if things didn't have to be this way. What if… she could bring Syaoran back? But even if she could. How would she do it?

'_Aristoleles was a great philosopher and a scientist, he used to say that life was made by four elements: fire, water, wind and earth._' 

"WAIT!" she screamed at the vanishing objects. "I can save him can't I? You said to me you need three sources. But do… do they have to be taken from one person. Or can they be from three different people?" she said to them eagerly waiting for an answer

"You can create one life with two magical powers. Yours, we can take yes, but what other one?" they said to her guessing her plan.

"I'll give my power." said Eriol to them

Sakura turned and smiled warmly at him. Then back at the couple. Waiting.

"Please just let me try…" she said as she fell to the floor. 

She stay there several seconds. Waiting for them to respond. When finally she heard them say: 

"Begin."

She looked up and smiled. Then she went to Eriol to explain what they were going to do. 

"It will work." he said to her. He held out his hand to her. She looked at it not knowing what he wanted. In his palm, was a small silver ring. She took it and carefully examined it again. She smiled and put it on her forth finger. Then turned around more determined that ever. She nodded at Eriol and took out four cards. But hesitated.

"After this…" she said staring at the cards "I won't have any magical powers. Witch means, that I won't be able to use the cards anymore. And I won't be able to invoke Kero or Yue… will they disappear?" she asked Eriol

"No they won't" answered Eriol.

"But, I'll never see them again right?" asked Sakura again

Eriol turned too look away from her, not having the right words to make her feel better.

"Sakura we are your guardians. We are here to serve and protect you. We live off your powers. But we won't disappear. We will simply be sealed away. Until someone else comes and frees us. Although we hope he or she won't be as clumsy as you and spill the cards." said Cerberos. 

"So do whatever you have to do. We will help." said Yue

She looked back in surprise. The two gardians stood smiling. Sakura smiled back and went over to hug them both and to apologise. 

"How did you two get here?" she asked them

"We felt their presence we've been here since the beginning. But we couldn't…" Kero shut up very suddenly as he noticed Yue looking at him

"Thank you for everything Sakura." said Kero as he and Yue vanished into her wand. 

She sighed and lifted up the four cards in her hands. She stopped. Something about this last scene had seemed strange. Something didn't make sense or was out of place. But she shook it off and looked at the four cards in her hands. 

"Sakura cards. I am in need of your powers. So please help me once more. I need your powers to blend and form a new power. I ask much of you but we will assist you. 

Fire! Water! Wind! Earth!"

The four cards emerged and formed a circle shoulder to shoulder. Meanwhile both Sakura and Eriol were passing their energy to the cards. An incredible flash was made as the cards were united. And what seemed like a small child was formed.While this was happening Sakura was picturing Syaoran. She formed a mental picture of him in her mind. And somehow let the cards receive it. 

The small child then seemed to acquire a definite shape. A form. The figure then started to grow. She saw the figure. It was Syaoran. A baby! Then a small child. Which grew to a kid then to a teen. Finally it took the form of Syaoran as he was now. 

'Did it work?' Sakura wondered. But she was not conscious long enough to find out. 

Both Eriol and Sakura fell to the ground. Tomoyo ran towards Eriol. But Sakura worried her too. 

"They are all fine." said the disappearing couple. 

She sighed and begun to caress Eriol's forehead, toying his hair. 

Slowly his eyes began to open. 

"What happened?" he asked weakly. "Did it work?" 

"Yes." She said sweetly to him. "You are so brave!"

He just smiled a weary smile and looked around. He noticed that Sakura and Syaoran were still on the floor.

"Theytold me everyone was ok, but Sakura and Syaoran haven't woken up yet. Look." She said pointing

Eriol stood up and studied himself. Something wasn't right. He examined his hands and figured it out. He still had his magic.

He went over to Syaoran as Tomoyo did to Sakura. He was fine. He was there witch meant he was alive. But he noticed something wrong with Syaoran as well. He could feel a great magic surrounding his body. He looked towards Sakura and felt the same thing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! Fooled you!!!!!!! =P(¬_¬) now just don't kill me! I think I put things a little too fast in this chapter… but guess what! It's not over yet… ! so keep reading!!!!


	8. Reencounter

Ok, I would like to dedicate this chapter to all my friends

Ok, I would like to dedicate this chapter to all my friends!! When I told them about this fic, they were like… ¬¬' but they supported my anyhow! So thank you Lety C.Ale A. and even though I know she has no clue about this… thanks to Tati D. oh and of course to my cousin, Rocio-Chan! And even though my friends are going to kill me… what the heck! To Miguel!! -^^-

** **

**Reencounter**

"Sakura… Sakura. Wake up." A familiar male voice said to her. 

She woke to see two concerned brown eyes in front of her. Seeing her awake he smiled. She stood up very suddenly and just looked in awe at him, her lips tightened as tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. He went over to hug her. And she did the same. Although she didn't stop crying. 

"There's someone who wants to see you." He said to her

For the first time she looked around. They were not at the park. The place was totally blank. She turned to look at Syaoran for an answer. He was looking past her. Smiling at someone. She also turned and her mouth dropped in shock. 

"My little girl." said Nadeshco

"Mother!" she went over to hug her. Then she realised. "Are we dead? I couldn't save Syaoran and died trying?" she asked her mother pulling away.

"No, you two are fine." Nadeshco answered 

"Then what…? I don't…! Can't…" she started. 

"She's kind of confused, maybe you should explain." Syaoran said to Nadeshco

She nodded and begun.

"Sakura." She said taking her daughter's shoulders, "What you just did, was pass a test." she said to her.

"What? Made by who? How did I pass?" Sakura asked.

"I cannot tell you who made it. But the test consisted in seeing your true bravery, sacrifice and intelligence. What the spheres told you was true. There was too much power for one world to have. Just like the Clow cards. Only without the Void. So there was no balance. 

And you did notice that some things didn't make sense. Like Kero and Yue. Well they knew al about this. And like, why have this test now? When you are this old. Or why you and Eriol could bring Syaoran back to life, but the transfer couldn't be stopped, right?" Nadeshco continued

Sakura stopped to think. She hadn't caught half of the details her mother had told her. Except for Kero and Yue. That's what was bugging her. But she didn't really put her finger on it.

"Well Sakura. When you grow you will be much more than just the Card Mistress. So they needed to see if you were really capable and worthy of doing the job." said Nadeshco 

"Doing what job? Who needed to see?" asked Sakura to her mother.

"You will find out in the proper time." she said to her daughter.

"Mother wait! You said this was all a test, but you said that what the spheres said was true. So in other words an elimination had to be made. So when we get back from… here, wherever we are. Will Syaoran, Eriol and I, not have any magical powers?" she asked

"No Sakura."Syaoran started"An elimination was already made. But in the test, that elimination hadn't been made. She was still alive. I kind of saw her but had no clue who she was. That's why you had to make it." 

"And who was the per---." She stopped in mid sentence realising the truth. She turned and looked at her mother. Who was just smiling. 

Sakura felt tears in her eyes and hugged her mother once more. She had done such a wonderful thing for her. And she had never known. 

"But, that would mean you also had magical powers, right?" she asked her mother

"That's right. But you could barely tell, because I was so clumsy. Not like you or Clow or this young man." She said laughing "I did not fear leaving you because I knew you would never be alone. You always had your father and Touya. And now you have this young man who I'm sure loves you. And who has also proved himself worthy." she said to Sakura

"Worthy of what?" she asked.

"Of you, and something else. This test was for the both of you." Nadeshco said to them 

"With you is enough for me." said Syaoran looking sweetly at Sakura. 

"Although you were not supposed give yourself for Sakura. They didn't except it." Nadeshco said winking at Syaoran. 

He laughed a little, blushing and looking down at his feet. Sakura and her mother both gave a little giggle.

"You must really love my daughter and I am very proud to leave her in your hands. I now know that you will take care of her no matter what." She said to him

"Thank you for your kind words. I am very happy to have your approval, and I willdo my best and always love her." He said bowing

Sakura was blushing a bit and smiling at Syaoran. Nadeshco smiled at Syaoran and then looked over at Sakura. 

"You got very lucky with this young man… and he is very cute too!" she said to her daughter.

The couple blushed and Nadeshco smiled and looked up.

"They have both passed the test. You may send them back now." Nadeshco seemed to say to no one. "Good bye. My little Sakura Flower."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"I think she is waking up" Sakura heard a feminine voice say right above her.

"He's coming to as well" Eriol answered Tomoyo.

She opened her eyes and saw Tomoyo's big, purple eyes right in front of her face. 

Then they both giggled and Tomoyo put Sakura's hand behind her back and helped her up. She wondered if what she saw was real. And if it was. Who were 'they', the ones who had made the test.And who she really was, and who Syaoran was.

"It was real." said a weak voice behind her

Syaoran was leaning over Eriol with his hand over Eriol's back. And Eriol grabbing his side. 

"Are you all right?" she asked quickly wanting to assist him but she too was a too weak to stand up on her own. 

"I'm fine. I just don't have my magic back yet." Syaoran said to her

She smiled back at him tears gathering in her eyes, she didn't care if she was weak, she lifted up her arm and pushed Tomoyo away, Syaoran did the same. They caught each other and fell down together, Tomoyo reached out to grab Sakura but was stopped by Eriol's hand. She looked up at him and he just gave her a warm smile. 

They sat there hugging each other. Eriol and Tomoyo stood there a few feet away smiling. The air above them began to ripple a bit as a beautiful woman appeared above them, she to was smiling at this scene. Extended her hands as a fine yellowish powder fell on top of them both. 

Eriol could tell that she had great power, all was given back to them. Nadeshco noticed Eriol and Tomoyo looking in awe at her. She approached them.

"Clow, you look great." She said to Eriol, he just stared back at her

Then she turned to where Tomoyo was and softly took her face in her hands.

"You must be Sonomi's daughter, you are very beautiful, just like you mother." Then to Eriol "You must take good care of her" 

They said nothing. She backed away and slowly vanished. Eriol shook out of his trance and looked back at Sakura and Syaoran still on the ground, that woman had come to give them their powers back.

Sakura was still crying, Syaoran pulled her away helped her get up. She smiled sadly at him. 

"I never thanked you for what you did…" she said to him "and… thank you for keeping your promise Syaoran."

"Sakura, never again will I make you cry, and I won't let anyone else do it either. It was my mistake bringing those tears to your beautiful eyes. But I love you so much I…"

"Thank you for all your love Syaoran. You have proven yourself worthy of me and I will try my best to prove myself worthy of you also." Sakura said looking up at him. 

He smiled back at her and took her face in his hands, Sakura closed her eyes and neared her face to his. He tilted his head a bit levelling his lips as he pressed them with more passion than the last time. He ran his fingers through her soft hair and let himself be taken by the moment. Sakura closed her teary eyes finally feeling satisfied. She felt so safe and loved in his grasp… 

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

The End

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

-.- *sigh* T-T finished… *sob!* ¬_¬ I know... my ending sucked. But I am so not good at endings!!!! I didn't know whether to leave it there… or continue… u_u I don't know!!! And by the way, I know this chapter was kind of confusing… so if you want to ask me something, please feel free!! So that was it… and, thank you for reading, a story isn't a story if it doesn't have a reader!! Thank you all so much for all your support. THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!ARIGATOU!!!UNTIL NEXT TIME!!! ^_~ and of course, thanks to Capie…

Yoroshiku!¬.¬ demo, ittekimasu! I promise!!! Douzo matte! (¬¬' I hope it says what I want it to say…) 


End file.
